Stress Reliever
by MissTayy
Summary: COMPLETE! Everything started out fine, that is until it got complicated. Maybe not thinking and just acting will be ok... maybe. My first fic so please R&R. Rated M for later chapters. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ahaha! okay so this is my first story. Please be nice :)

Disclaimer: am i suppose to add this in here every time? oh well, i don't own DBZ.

Wrapped in her blanket, all snuggled and comfy, she lay on one of chairs sitting outside on her balcony. And she waited. She always waited. Every night. She was told not to, that she stay inside where its warm and get some rest…

But the stubborn don't listen.

So she waited. starring out over the city, lightened by the moon and the stars. Yes she was cold, it was cold, but as long as she stayed wrapped in the blanket that smelled like… like… grass, little bit of sweat, forest, and nature? As long as she stayed wrapped in that specific blanket then everything would be okay.

For about forty-five minutes she sat. Waiting and thinking. '_Maybe it won't happen,'_ she sighed sadly, disappointment pulling down on her face. She stood up, gave the city she loved and protected one last look before turning to her door to enter her room. She opened the door and stepped in. It was dark, quiet, and empty.

"Second week in a row!" Videl huffed in frustration. Ashamed of herself for thinking things would actually work. She unwrapped the blanket around her and threw it onto a chair next to her desk leaving her in a clearly oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts that obviously weren't hers. For some time now her and her _friend - _the word so bitter and displeasing to her taste - have been working towards a stronger relationship. Or at least she was. She wanted something more than to be just "friends" with special benefits attached. It was an unspoken deal made between them; overwhelmed with stress from having the burden of keeping the planet safe deeply implanted on his shoulders, and a mom who keeps his nose buried in the books, he would come to her, and she would relieve him of his stress. Temporarily taking him away from reality. And in return, he would take her away from the cruel reality she lived, the one where her father is worshiped for a false victory he claimed, the one where she pretends to be strong and tough, not fully experiencing what it's like to be a girl because every guy is either scared to cross her, or just doesn't see the femininity in her ready to be explored.

Don't get her wrong, she's not a girly girl. The type to spend loads of money on shoes and hand bags and get her nails done. No that's not her. She gets a kick, literally, out of taking down every guy in the training gym, punching a bag until the stuffing comes out of it, taking her body to its limits to see how far she can go. BUT, after all, she is still a human being, a girl at that. Ya know, with thoughts and feelings. Any guy who can't handle that, who can't handle her tough "kick-ass, no bull-shit" side, is just obviously not man enough or comfortable enough with himself. Let her be the first to tell you, there's not many of those kind around.

Except for him.

From the beginning he never seemed bothered by her need to be strong, if anything it drew him more to her. The feisty stubbornness in her. He saw a challenge. To this day she still can't quiet figure out what it is about _her_ specifically that has him coming back, she is anxious to find out though. Then again, should she question such a thing?

From the very beginning questions developed in her head, but she never sought an answer on why things were the way they were between them. Things just, happened. He just "happened" to grab her, and hug her close to him up there at the look out after Buu's defeat. He seemed almost frantic, but relieved to know she's okay. She just happened to bust out in tears and call him all kinds of jerks. They just happened to share the most passionate kiss when nobody was looking, and that night when he took her home, they just happened to have the most passionate, desperate, relieved night of their life. All the overwhelmed feelings, the stress and panic that the day had brought on, was let go of and released in that one night. And after that, thats all it was. Release of built up tension. True, there was feelings, and relief, and passion in that one night, for just one night. False, that it went any further than that. After that it was just relief from stress.

Or so it seemed.

Night after night, like clock work he would come to her, and they would have sex. Good sex. Matter of fact, great sex! Pure bliss! He - _Gohan_ - must of had a lot of stress built up, because of his frequent pop ups at night, and the desperation she sensed from him. Ever so delicate with her, but yet so demanding, and urgent. It was never sweet, just good.

She was so confused.

She loved to be in his arms every night, she enjoys the collaboration of their bodies together, the beautiful music they make when things happen. But, she needed more, in the beginning it was ok, and nobody would get hurt, and she was fine with that, submitting to the only thing in this world capable of having the power to make Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan, act submissively. As time went on, she'd grown accustom and comfortable with this arrangement. Feeling stressed? Lets screw each others brains until all our problems went away.

If only it didn't get so complicated.

Nightly routine: kiss daddy goodnight, run upstairs to her room, change into a shirt he had left behind the night before, grab the blanket the always cuddled in after they finished "relieving stress", smelled just like him, and go sit on her balcony and wait for him. No more then ten minutes later he would arrive, landing softly in front of her. She would smile up at him and he would grin back at her.

"Father around?" he would ask cautiously looking around.

"No," she would chuckle "he's downstairs sleeping"

"Good," a sly grin creeping across his lips. he would pick her up from where she sits and carry her into her room and lay her onto the bed. "How was your day?" he would ask kicking off his shoes and coming out of his shirt.

"Eh.. same old stuff." she would respond. No kidding, this would happen every night.

She would proceed to ask him about his day. Always something new and interesting. Him and his dad and brother training all day, or how his mom would be upset because his dad hasn't been home in two days due to training, and they would argue all night about the boys keeping up with their studies. Nothing too serious supposedly.

But when the worlds dependent on you to keep it safe, and your torn between a father that is constantly pushing you to the extreme to be the best, and a mother who slamming a book in your face every chance she gets, you have a lot to stress about.

Some nights they talk for a long time before anything happens, and other nights it's straight to the point, they both know why he's here, no sense in beating around the bush.

Videl smiled to herself at that thought. They've been doing this for about four months now, so for them to beat around the bush should have been played out a long time ago. She sat on her bed and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs sighing deeply before digging her forehead into her knees. Sometime within the past four months things went wrong. She found herself _needing_ him to come to her, she would crave him, he would constantly flood her brain and she could think of nothing more than of Son Gohan. She became terribly addicted to his drug. Whats a girl to do when he's the only one that makes her feel like a girl, like its completely okay to want to train, but be held too. He never treated her like "one of the guys." He took his time with her, adored her body, wasn't intimidated or threatened by her muscular yet feminine form. He treated her like she should be treated. She knew everything there was possibly to know about him, and he the same for her. The only person she felt comfortable with.

Thats what went wrong, she fell in love.

Videl shot her head up and shook it vigorously.

What? Love? No way!

"I don't even know what we are to each other." He meant a lot to her, thats all she knew. Enough to sit outside in the cold night after night awaiting his arrival, enough to let him use her body, although she refused to believe thats all she meant to him.

Silly girl.

She stretched her legs out and threw the covers over her as she began to lay down, shaking the thoughts she didn't wan't to accept let alone think about from her head. Just as she got all comfortable and closed her eyes, she heard the faintest of taps come from her balcony door. Her eyes shot open and she turned to look, hoping, praying, it was him.

And it was.

He stood there, wearing is Gi uniform form when he fought Buu, one hand still pressed against the glass and the other waving to her. She couldn't believe her eyes. This is what she's been waiting for, but now that he's finally here she's at a loss of what to do. "Gohan…" she says as light as breath, just below a whisper.

"You gonna let me in?" he says through the glass, typical Son grin spread on his face. Without any further thought Videl hoped out the bed and found herself at the door in no time. Once there she contemplated on what to do. 'Stay calm girl, after all this is Gohan. The same guy you fell in love with.' Again with this love business. She mentally slapped herself for being so dramatic and opened the door for him. Before she could even get a word out, or another thought to process, he had her in his arms giving her the biggest embrace. Oh how she couldn't be mad at him forever.

"If i didn't no any better I'd say you've missed me." She said struggling to hold on to every ounce of strength and confidence, careful not to reveal how desperate she was.

He laughed and set her back down in her room, stepping in himself and closing the door behind him. 'Did he just laugh off my assumption?' How confused she was, but she was complicating things herself, nobody told her to think about what's going on between them.

"It's been a while, and i am happy to see you." Ok so maybe he did miss her.

_No, no, no, you're getting ahead of yourself._

"It's been two weeks Gohan, what has been going on?" She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned to one hip, trying no to sound demanding, yet eager to know why she was kept waiting in the cold for two weeks.

"Training." he said bluntly.

"Training huh?" she almost wanted to slap the grin off his face for even saying such a word. How dare he keep her waiting, cold and alone, just so he can train! The nerve of him! Does he know who she is?

"Yeah, my dad once us in tip top shape for when we got to other world in a year to compete in there Martial Arts tournament."

There are some things in this world you just don't question. Things left unexplained. This was one of those things. She didn't want to understand why he wanted to go fight a bunch of dead guys, but she didn't want to either. She was just glad he's here now.

They made their way to the bed and sat, and for the next hour and a half he explained how his father, brother, Trunks, and Vegeta have been training non-stop for the past two-weeks. How he was left with the duty training the chibi's to become better fighters so that their fusion technique could be stronger. How his father put him under the pressure of becoming a super sayjin three.

"My thirst for battle is not as strong as his, i don't desire to be the best, but there's so much pressure on me for being "Goku's Boy." It's hard being the strongest man in the universe eldest son. So much expectation. I strive to be good, excellent, but not the best." he sighed as he laid back on the bed, hands resting under his head.

"Well what about Goten? He seems to enjoy fighting."

"Goten is the spitting image of my dad, personality and everything. But he too doesn't care to be the strongest. It's more of a game to him."

"I see." she laid down next to him, head resting on his shoulder, arm draped over his chest. Ever since she has first met Goten he always seemed so carfare and happy. Like a little innocent child. He was adorable.

As the night wore on they continued to talk, catching up over the past two weeks. Gohan went on to explain his fathers strict work out routine and how beating a whole bunch of dead guys wouldn't be easy because their bodies can with stand a lot more.

"How about you, how have you been?" he said switching the subject. She shrugged.

"Me? Um, well same old stuff i guess." He chuckled.

"Its always the same old stuff with you. Tell me what the same old stuff is."

She sat up right and looked down at him, almost surprised that he was doing more talking then…. well, you know. "Really?"

"Yeah sure." He rolled onto his side facing her, tucking one hand under his head and placing the other one just above her knee.

"Well, besides working out and training every morning, I've been to the mall a few times with Erasa, she wants to get me a dress to wear to some ball my father is throwing in a few weeks." Gohan laughed hard at her words, so hard he shook the bed. "What are you laughing at?" she demanded

"Sorry… It's just… you, in a dress?" he rolled back onto his back trying to stifle his laughter, sensing it was disturbing her.

"Yeah. So?" she huffed, face starting to pout.

"Nothing." he smirked. "I just don't see you as the dressy "go to the ball" type, thats all."

That was good enough for her, after all it was true, but still he deserves to be knocked over the head with a pillow.

"Ok ok it wasn't funny." he said throwing his hands up in defeat. She grinned slyly at him and set the pillow back next to his head. "Speaking of your father…." he trailed off, yawning

"He's down stairs sleeping."

"Oh" was his simple reply. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his bear chest. His broad, muscular and defined chest that videl wanted to rub her petite little hands across. He proceeded to throw his feet over the side of the bed and kick off his boots before turning to ask Videl where his favorite blanket was. "Its in the chair by the desk" she replied.

He yawned again before standing to get the blanket, Videl staring at him the whole time. "Im exhausted," he exclaimed as he yawned and stretched once more before laying back on the bed pulling video down onto his chest.

_What? He just wants to sleep?_

Without any further questioning she did exactly what he had physically asked her to do and laid down onto his chest, pulling the blanket over both of them. _I guess so_

Videls mind was racing, trying to understand everything that just happened. Not to long ago she was upset and hurt at him, upset he didn't come to her, messing up their routine. But when he finally came, all her anger had, vanished. Evaporated somehow. She shouldn't be to surprised though, after all he did have that effect on her. But thats beside the point. The point is that after two-weeks he casually shows up, and they have a casual conversation, just longer, and everything is just casual between them. Nothing too complex.

What the fuck is going on? Now he wants to lay here and sleep, instead of, doing _that_?

She became overwhelmed just thinking about it. _No more thinking_ she decided. It causes too much stress. Wait, isn't that what _he's_ for? Videl squeezed her eyelids together as she tried to calm her thoughts. This is what she wanted, to be with him. Now that she is there should be no complaints. She heard his soft breathing and felt his chest rise and sink at a steady paste. She shifted her head so that her chin rested on her chest and she can look at his face while he slept. His beautiful face. So peaceful while he slept, she felt safe in his arms, like he could protect her from anything.

"I love you, Son Gohan" she whispered as she kissed the corner of his mouth. She pulled away just in time to see the faintest of smiles hint across his lips.

She smiled to herself and laid her head back down. Who know's what the morning holds, but as of right now, she was content with the way things were.

A/N: Thoughts so far? Please share, no flames please and thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay so this is my first attempt at a lemon .. -_- .. I'm not too sure what it is about guys with confidence that gets me going, but thats what inspired me throughout this story, Gohan's confidence ;) makes everything "better" lol. Ok my fellow reader i am done babbling, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I can't even draw, therefore, I do not own DBZ. I do however own this story.. HA!

.

.

.

"Mmmm….Nnnn… "

Something was bothering her in her sleep. Well she was half sleep now. _What the hell is that on my neck? _Slowly but surely it dawned on her as she became more and more conscious. A giggle escaped her smiling lips as she felt a sensation on her neck again. She moved her head towards the source of it and finally opened her eyes.

"Hey," his voice husky and low.

"Hey," she said smiling, happy that she woke up to him still next to her. He was still on his side but leaning over her so he could access her neck, one arm draped over her figure.

"Sleep well?" he asked digging his face back into her neck.

"Mmmhhm," she replied feeling his lips trace over her skin. She looked over and noticed it was still dark outside, "I was having this awesome dream, of course, until you woke me up."

"Hhm.. and what was so awesome about it?" his voice still husky and low, Videl could feel his breath on her neck which made her shutter slightly. She turned her head back to him with a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"Well," she started, "I was kicking your butt for leaving me alone every night for so long."

"Oh?" he raised his head smiling at her, taking the hand that was draped over her figure and sliding it against her inner thigh close to her heat. "Well then, let me make that up to you." His smile turning into a sly grin. Videl giggled, girlishly, as he once again smashed his face into her neck, except with actual intentions this time as she felt his lips pulling and sucking at her skin. She gave a soft moan when she felt the very hand he had just been caressing her thigh with escape under her - well his - shirt, fingers caressing every inch of skin. She shoved her fingers into the back his hair as her other hand gripped his bicep.

"You have a lot of making up to do." she whispered, lips pressing firmly against his ear. He growled in response as he came up and captured her lips. Oh how she missed those lips of his.

_So soft, so warm._

The kiss was… hungry. His lips planted roughly against hers, demanding she respond back. She loved it. She parted her lips ever so slightly and she felt his tongue plunge into her mouth, she shot her tongue out to meet his and so there began their fight for dominance against each other.

Gohan slid his hand that was under her shirt to her back and pressed her against him. Against that strong, muscular, rock hard body. So warm and inviting with a sent reeking of hunger and need. She was always able to tell when the need in him was strong, all his desire would be transferred to her with just a touch. Just one little touch was enough to send her body into full shock.

She slid her hand down from the back of his head to the side of his face to gain more leverage so she could control the kiss. She was really upset about him not showing up, and had every intention on letting it out right now. For a moment he seemed to submit as she rolled their bodies the rest of the way, so she ended up on top, straddling his legs all while still having every control over their mouths. He seemed to have no problem letting her dominate, having her way with him doing everything she had asked of him. So there was no surprise when she felt his hands dig into her hair as she began to kiss right up under his jaw on his neck. Teasing him with her tongue as he growled into the air.

Feeling his arousal press right in the center of her core made Videl switch gears real quick. No more play time, she's waited to long for this. Sitting up she placed both of Gohans hands on her hips, encouraging her to pull down _his_ boxer shorts from her waist, and he did. Just as she lifted _his_ shirt over her head and tossed it somewhere behind her. In nothing but her bra and panties she began tugging down at his pants until they were half-way down his shin before he kicked them the rest of the way off. He sat up, grabbing her by the back with one hand and placing the other tightly on her thigh. He kissed her hard, so hard she had to press back, and once again they began their fight for control.

As their mouths devoured each other, their hands roamed and traveled all over the place. Videl had one hand full of his ravenous locks while the other was rubbing all over his chest. Gohan still had one hand on her back to keep her rooted right where he wanted her, but the other was taunting her through the fabric that covered up her two-weeks of desire. She was moaning into his mouth and it was driving him mad. He unhooked her bra in the back single handedly with little to no effort and snatched it off of her with no remorse to it tearing, or wear it landed after he disposed of it from his hand. Kissing down her neck he made his way to her breast, inhaling her nipple between his lips and massaging it with his tongue. Videl bit at her bottom lip trying not to get too loud, letting out soft whimpers until his other hand came up and started playing with her other nipple. His other hand was still pressed against her back, pressing her against him, she wasn't going anywhere as long as he was there.

"Oh, Gohan…" she moaned out his name breathlessly. She couldn't take anymore and if she had to wait any longer she would explode. He straightened up, looking into her lustful desire filled eyes with his hungry and passionate ones. Sensing her needs he stopped his what he was doing, and brought both of his hands down to the lining of her navy blue panties, pulling down ever so slowly. Videl almost wanted to cry because of his speed, or rather slowness.

He flipped their positions so she was laying on her back and he could have better access to taking off her underwear. "Wow Videl," he said looking up at her with a huge grin on his face. "This is soaked." She blushed the deepest shade of red a person can get.

What can she say? After all she's been pent up with two-weeks of desire.

Gohan just chuckled and also threw them somewhere into the room. Without warning he just shoved two of his fingers right into her. Videl yelped at the surprise, but began to moan as the surprise became pleasurable, as his fingers stroked her repeatedly drawing in and out of her, his thumb massaging her nub at the same time. Trying to control her moans she started breathing rather heavy and loud, fingers gripping and tugging the sheets at her waist. Oh yes he was quiet skilled with his fingers.

Very skilled indeed.

With his fingers still putting in work he brought his lips up to her ear, "This is me making up for lost time, do you forgive me?" Videl snapped her head to him, eyes starring at him bodly. _This is a game to him, he must want me to beg, NOT happening! _"No?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. He shoved his fingers deep inside her as far as they could go and Videl let out a long moan, lifting her hips slightly off the bed. He smirked at her. She huffed as he pulled his fingers out of her. "So wet Videl, did you miss me that much?" She glared at him, shooting bullets a million times into his skull with her eyes. As she opened her mouth to say something smart back she felt one of his fingers brush on her lips. "Don't tell me you didn't, i can taste it." and with that he stuck his fingers in his mouth, licking all of her want off of them.

_I think im going to die. _

The teasing is what made the sex hot after all.

Videl had enough. She wanted it, no scratch that, she _needed_ it _now_. So she took the lead, again, and flipped them over so she was on top again. Disappointed to see his boxers were still on she rid of those right away. Starring at his member a wave of desire rushed through her body. She wrapped her soft little hands around his hardening arousal and he groaned in his throat. She stroked him with her hand until his arousal was completely erect, darkened and everything, as he lay there groaning under her hand.

He was very responsive _and_ vocal.

Videl gave a pleased smile and let go of him. He looked down at her, and watched her as she climb on top of him, placed her hands on his shoulders, and lowered herself onto him. Both of them moaned when his tip touched her, just barely slipping in yet. He gripped her hips roughly, enough to probably leave bruise, but not to hard to where he hurt her. When he was finally all the way in, and their pelvises were touching she let out the breath she had been holding.

Up and down she went, in pure ecstasy enjoying every minute of the ride. Fingers and nails scraping across his chest and moaning into the air as she released all her built up tension. His hands never left her hips, only keeping their tight grip on them. His sharp intakes of air and groans as Videl pounded herself on his length. In a fraction of the time it takes to blink an eye Videl found herself on her back, looking up at Gohan. It happened so quick she couldn't even recap how he did it.

"Gohan," she whispered.

"My turn." and with that he had one of his arms hooked under her knee and the other one pushing on her thigh, spreading her legs further apart.

She braced herself, she knew what was coming.

He had flipped them over without withdrawing from her. So he shoved himself deeper in her, angling his hips to go deeper and shifting her legs to allow his penetrations. She gasped as she felt him hit her core. He pulled out and slammed back into her, causing a little scream to escape her mouth.

"Ssshh. Wouldn't want to wake your father now would we?" he lowered his upper body onto her till his face was above hers. She screamed out again when he rammed into again, except a lot harder and reaching even deeper. Her scream was cut short when his mouth covered hers.

She clawed at his back as he pounded in and out of her. Videl stopped caring about waking up anybody a long time ago. Gohan kept his mouth over hers, but that didn't do much considering he was making just as much noise. He held her legs far apart, both arms still hooked under her knee's to reach deeper penetration. Videl had all of three orgasms, each one sending her back exploding off the bed and her body clenching around Gohan who, every time she had one, would send him following in suit.

What? The boy has great stamina…

Videl was spent by the time her fourth one came, causing her body to shake uncontrollably. With the way Gohans face was buried in her neck and the growling coming from his chest she could tell he was coming too. As his thrust became more urgent and demanding his growls got deeper. Finally she felt him shoot into her like hot jets flying in her in her lower stomach, his head shot back and instead of a growl escaping his throat it was a roar escaping his chest.

How she lived to hear him roar like that.

He pulled all the way out of her and collapsed on her body. Both of them breathing heavy, exhausted and sweaty. "Gohan," she said his name ever so sweetly, almost setting him off again.

"Hhm?" he grunted.

"I forgive you."

He lifted his head up to look at her, with a genuine smile on his face, made Videl feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

_I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU_

Videls mind screamed at him as she stared into his eyes, trying to find the same amount of intensity she felt. She stared long and hard into his black orbs. She never understood how someone so innocent and carefree could do what they just did, and still maintain his innocence, it didn't make sense.

He's a saiyin, not a human, therefore a lot of things didn't make sense.

He rolled off of her coming onto his back, one hand rubbing his face, and the other just, hanging out in the air above their heads. Videl sighed, she felt all sweaty and sticky and gross, but that was the last thing on her mind. Oh how she wanted to just tell him how she really felt, what was really going on. She rolled onto her side, back facing him and biting back tears. She didn't find what she wanted looking into his eyes. She felt like all his passion for her was let out during there little escapade, thats when she felt complete and like he really did want her. She let out a shaky breath. Her legs were still shaking, so any other movement besides laying there while she felt him get up off the bed was out of the question. She looked at her clock, it was 3:43 a.m. meaning they slept for all of two hours. She had school in five hours and she knew he would be leaving soon, usually when she wakes up to get ready he takes off to get home before sunrise to get in some training with his father and brother before school.

She flipped back around to see why he had gotten up, and she almost cried out when she seen what he was doing. His pants were already on and he was just tying his drawstring. "You're leaving already?" not even trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

He looked at her, eyes blank. "Yeah, we've started training two hours before breakfast so we can get more time in. My fathers rule of course."

No please don't leave.

Tear formed in her eyes as she sat up and looked at him, pulling the blanket over her body. This was not fair. She didn't ask to love him, she didn't want to love him, but there was something about _him_ that made her love him, and she was suffering. It's as if he didn't care, or pay any mind to her feelings at all. Never once has he touched base with her on how she feels about them. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she watched him walk over to his shirt and throw it over his head.

_Gohan don't leave me, I love you, i need you._

Oh how she wanted to yell those words to him as he sat down on the bed and began putting on his boots. With nothing else to do she did the only thing she could think of, she crawled over to where he was sitting on the bed, turned his head to her and kissed him. She kissed him hard and long, her passion and desperation spilling out through her lips, telling him everything she wanted him to know in that kiss. They held, for as long as she could go without breathing. Finally when her lungs screamed for oxygen she pulled away and looked hard at his face. A clue, a sign, anything that he had heard her heart.

Videls heart dropped into her feel and she could no longer breath.

His eyes were wide with surprise and confusion, his face stiff as a board. "That… I…" he trailed off not able to Find the words. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what he had to say, his face said it all. "Videl - "

"I love you, Gohan." The words tumbled out of her mouth and she sank further into the blankts.

His lips parted, as if he had a response to her, almost like he was going to say it back, but something flashed over his features, something she couldn't pick up on, and then his face relaxed. Letting his bottom jaw hang as he turned his head from her rummaging for something to say to her. He stood up and Videl just watched him, letting the tears free fall from her eyes now making their way down her cheek. He stood tall and lean, confident. As if he was in his battle stance.

He turned to her, starring as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

She looked at him, his eyes heavy on her as she made a fool of herself, starring into his eyes, seeing how conflicted they looked. She hugged the blanket tighter to her chest.

He bent down, knuckles landing on the bed on each side of her. He leaned his face into her.

So close.

Until his nose touched her cheek, lips hovering, barely touching hers. Videl let out a soft whimper, and he closed the space between them with his lips. She felt his passion, his desire, but it wasn't even half of what she felt.

There was no fire.

He pulled away after milliseconds and stood back up. He turned his back to her and walked to her balcony door.

"I have to go." He said, just as deep, blank, and masculine as ever. With that he opened the door, stepped out, and took to the skies, not once looking back at her.

She let out a loud breath, and then broke down into sobs. He took her heart right out the door with him, and she was left unsure if he had any intentions on bringing it back.

.

.

.

A/N: So when I started this story I had intended for it to be a one shot type thing, but i somehow made it into two chapters. I have no idea how… BUT i can make a third one, or I can end it right here. Depends on how many reviews i get. So please leave your thoughts ! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: School started and has been kicking my butt! College is harder than I thought. Ugh and work too, sorry you guys it took so long, but this is the last chapter to this story, so luckily you won't have to wait so long again for the next update :D

Disclaimer: I had a dream I owned DBZ once, but then I woke up :(

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't you think that's enough Videl? I mean that is the third punching bag, I don't think there is any more in the equipment storage room."

She didn't even blink a reply to her over concerned father, just continued to punch and kick at the punching bag dangling in in front of her.

"Come on Videl, I'm pretty sure other people would like to use it too."

With that Videl stopped her viscous assault to the poor bag and snapped her head over to scowl at the line of pupils her father calls himself "training" . Eyes squinted, lips thin and curled, and body incredibly tense she was ready to pound in the head of whoever crossed her.

"Um I think we're good."

"Yeah I'm not anxious to punch a bag around today."

"Go ahead Videl! I wouldn't like to use it."

Cowards.

"HEY being scary is not accepted here, and just for that you're going to become my punching bag for the day!." Mr. Satan yelled at his students in complete disgust.

Videl just smirked and continued beating the stuffing out of the bag. Loving every ounce of fear she installed to every person in the gym watching here as she unleashed every ounce of hate and frustration through violent and vigorous kicks. It gave her a sense of power, some form of control, and made her feel better about herself. It was a twisted idea to gain respect through fear, but hey, she didn't give a flying fuck.

It's been about four weeks that she has been walking around with a heavy heart, if a heart was even there at all. She's strong minded and strong willed though. So sitting in bed sulking and eating cartons of ice cream was not how she was going to handle this heartbreak. No that's for weaklings.

The strong move on. The strong don't hurt or feel pain. The strong don't let things like feelings and love control them.

She was a fake.

The anger she felt was released in her training. The anger came from how insulted she was. Was he really just _using_ her? Manipulating her like a little puppet, all of this, everything was just for him?The sadness was only shown at night. She hated night. Her room was dark, her door was closed and locked with the curtains drawn. Although none of that really mattered considering he can rip the door off with just his pinky. None of that waiting for him outside at night, she finally realized how cold it was and figured she'd rather just stay inside. The bed was no longer covered with her favorite blanket, no that was in the back of her closet along with the rest of his left over clothing. Although she did keep one of his t-shirts out, to sleep in every night… She couldn't deny that she missed him, and feelings just don't vanish.

Some part of her really believed that he loved her. Something in her head was telling her that that kiss he gave her before he left, though quick, said a lot. That there was a _reason_ he trusted her with his secrets. Her mind was trying to justify his actions, defend him as if its a two-sided story. Denial was corrupting her mind.

Something in her was also telling her something else, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she had an idea. She kept pushing the thought to the back of her head, she would let herself think about everything else, but this, this was not something she even wanted to consider. After all being a little late is normal.

Videl slowed down on her assault to the punching bag, she decided she had enough and it was time to hit the shower and get cleaned up before bed. Erasa was coming to take her shopping early in the morning for a some shoes to match her dress. Her father was hosting a "Champions ball" in two two weeks and she was forced to attend, being the champions daughter and all.

With one last forced punch to the bag, she turned and headed out of the gym making a swift exit dropping the gloves on the by the door and letting the door slam behind her. She wasn't too worried about what was going on in the heads of the men inside, including her father who looked completely dumb founded.

Returning to her room and stripping of her work out gear at the door she walked to her bathroom and stared at herself. She was sweaty with red and purple bruises on her hands, knees and shin from training so hard. She just smirked at the marks. Her eyes fell to her stomach, staring intently at it as she brought her hand up to lightly rub across it. Feeling sick and nauseous, a week and a half late, bad attitude and increase in appetite, these all led Videl to reach up under her sink and pull out a little box. She opened it and read the directions. Followed them. Then took a shower while she awaited the results. A little nervous, she deliberately took her time in the shower, almost scared to even see the results.

What would she do if the test was positive? Getting rid of it is completely out of the question, but keeping it might be too considering how things are going right now. She still has another six months before she graduates high school, money really isn't a concern, but telling her father is.

How would Gohan react?

Thats the _only_ thing she was worried about. Where do the two of them even stand? Would he be happy and maybe want to keep it? Would he feel so ashamed of what she had done last time and never speak to her again so she never even has the chance to tell him? All these what if's in her head. She told herself that thinking too much gets her in trouble. She rinsed off the last of the soap on her soar body and stepped out to dry off. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her she walked over to the sink and picked up the tube.

_Damn._

Hesitation corrupted her being and fear caused her to set the tube back down._ No, not now. _Pregnancy was NOT an option for her.

Walking out of her bathroom and into her room she removed the towel around her, slipping into her robe laying at the edge of the bed. Sleep was pulling on her eyes and all she wanted to do was give in. If she stayed awake she would just start to think too much, and she couldn't afford that.

A few hours later Videl slowly started to wake up and had a feeling of being watched come over her. A little more than half asleep she didn't quite acknowledge it or even care enough and rolled over to go back to sleep. She had spent most of her day in the gym and no one was coming between her and her zzzz's. That is until she felt a shift of movement towards the foot of her bed that was not her. She sat up rubbing her eyes as her heart picked up its pace in the way it was thudding against her chest. When she finally opened her eyes and realized there was actually something sitting at the foot of her bed her heart leapt into her throat as she began to crawl out the blankets and started to shout.

"Videl please don't - "

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Scream."

Huh?

_Wait for it…._

"Gohan?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Oh my god!"

Her heart made it's way up her throat only to plummet it's way back down to her stomach at the sight of him. She didn't know how to react. she just kneeled there on her bed, blankets pulled up to her chest, mouth agape, with body and mind frozen. Every last scenario that she had planned out for if she ever came face to face with him had left her brain, and she was scared. Why was he here?

"Gohan," she said with a lot more confidence then she thought she had in her, "what, how, I mean.. why are you here?"

He gave her a puzzling look, as if he didn't even know why he was there, but then his expression changed, as if he had found his answer, but didn't know just quite how to word it. Videl cocked an eyebrow at him. She had let him break her before, but no she is not weak, and with whatever ounce of strength, pride, and dignity she refused to let him take that from her.

"Gohan, I asked you a question." Her voice was soft and curious, yet demanding. "It's been a month since I've last seen you."

Silence.

As the seconds past her irritation grew and grew. What nerve of him to just appear in her room while she's sleep after not seeing him for a month and then not answer any of her questions! Who does he think he is?

She stepped down off her bed and walked over to the foot of her bed and stood in front of him. Still in her robe that came down to mid-thigh she crossed her arms and looked down at him. She defiantly felt big and bad, with no remorse about trying to intimidate or scare a guy who has saved the world many times.

"Are you.. are you ok? … I - I mean how do you feel?" He said finally looking up at her. Videl looked at him puzzled. What did he mean is she ok? He seemed really concerned. Both his voice and face contained worry, and his eyes were locked on hers waiting for an answer.

"I - I'm fine. What do you mean?" she dropped her arms to her sides and tilted her head. His expression turned more and more into worry, as if he was almost scared for her. She felt his hands gently grab both of her arms, but that was it.

"Videl…" he said her name just above a whisper, and his eyes fell to straight in front of him, which be her stomach, and he just starred intently. Videl couldn't tell if he was thinking, or really trying to get familiar with the robe that was tied in front. Her curiosity was really getting the best of her, did he want to know how she felt emotion wise, from the last time they seen each other?

She cupped his chin and tilted his head back up to look into this black orbs. "Gohan, what is the matter?"

His eyes narrowed as if he went back into thought again. "Your Ki, your life force, feels… " he let go of her and stood up. She backed up to give him room, and also because she didn't feel as big and bad as she did when she was the one standing over him. "I don't know Videl, It feels different." He said almost defeated like. His eyes met with hers again and if Videl wasn't confused before she defiantly was now. She didn't have to say anything before he explained. "Lately, I don't know, for the past couple of weeks maybe, your Ki hasn't felt the same. Like you've changed or something."

Videl slowly nodded her head to show she was taking in what he was saying, but her face said she still didn't quite understand what he was talking about. "Okay.. do you know what's different about me?"

He shook his head, just about as confused as her. "I've only felt this once before coming from someone, a few years ago in fact."

"Uh-huh." Videl said slowly. She concluded that she was going to have to draw it out of him. "And what exactly was going on a few years ago?"

"It was a few weeks after my dad died. My moms felt kind of like how yours does now. I couldn't tell what was wrong then either." Gohan scratched the back of his head. She could tell he was really trying to piece things together in his head. Videl didn't know whether or not to panic yet. She had no idea something was different with her. She's been feeling sick lately, but with this new fact on how he's only felt this kind of energy from one other person before means that it's not her being sick that has his Gi pants in a bunch.

"If you didn't know, then why did you come here?" His head snapped back to her and he dropped his hand. His body was tense, and his face was straight. Videl looked at him hard, feeling she had asked a damn good question. If he didn't know then really, why was he there? And why would he care? She was no longer going to allow him to toy with her.

He took a step towards her. She almost backed up, but decided to hold her ground and see what he was going to do. He took another step towards her and grabbed her arm, firmer this time and pulling her to him. She gasped when she bumped into his rock solid chest. His eyes still starring at her as she lifted her head up to stare at him. One pair of Raven orbs starred into the other pair with high intensity and end extreme concern. Little by little their faces drew closer and closer. Videl was so lost in the shadows of his eyes she didn't even realize how close they were tell she felt something just barely touch her lips. She didn't know what to do besides pull away, and as she went to do that she felt restraint, neither his hand nor his eyes wanted to let go of the hold they had on her and she had no choice but to give in. Closing her eyes, waiting, she relaxed. She felt the softness of his lips pucker against hers, still just barely grazing her lips. She melted into the floor and she felt Gohans grip tighten on her, he was the only thing keeping her up right now. She could feel his other hand traveling up her thigh and hip. Thinking he was going to grab her there and pull her closer Videl automatically pressed herself more and more in to him. She felt his breath hitch, and for a moment he stopped his actions. He was fighting for control over his body and she knew it. She knew exactly what he wanted, its what she wanted too, but she was set on making him pay for throwing her heart out the window. When his hand started moving again it threw Videl for a major loop. His hand left her hip and went straight to her stomach. What is it with him and my stomach tonight? She felt him untie the robe tie, and place his hand flat against her bare skin. The warmth from his hands traveled to her lower region causing a certain place on her body to fill with warmth and moisture. "Videl." He said against her lips. Voice husky and low. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she replied. She parted her lips to speak but all she let out was a whimper, and then a moan when she felt his tongue dive into her mouth. Who was she trying to kid, she fucking loved this man, and his way of making her forget all her worries, she wanted this, she _needed_ this. She dug her hands into the back of his head as her fingers entangled in his hair. She felt a soft moan at the back of his throat and he bit down on her bottom lip. As the passion of the kiss increased, his hand slowly traveled lower and lower on her, till the tips of his fingers were touching her woman hood, where all the warmth had went to early. Videl moaned into his mouth and raised on her tipi-toes as she felt his hand start to stroke her down there. She forgot she went to sleep in just her robe and was completely nude under it. He was all too happy about that. Videl pressed herself against his lower half, causing him to grunt and tighten his hand around her arm, she was able to feel just how aroused he was too.

They were headed somewhere, fast. Questions still left unanswered and things still left unexplained, Videl didn't give two fucks as too those, she only cared about the here and the now. Thinking too much caused stressed, and here and now was definitely _not_ the time to stress. Gohan bit at her lip again, clamping down on it as VIdel rubbed herself against him again, causing a groaning at the back of his throat. She felt his hand make its way back up to her stomach, all the while he let his tongue explore the roof of her mouth. When his hand got to her stomach Videl felt a shift in his mood and he suddenly stopped kissing her. He pulled his lips from her slowly, and instead of meeting her eyes, his eyes focused at something below. Videl wanted to scream at him for stopping such a wonderful thing until she noticed the look on his face. Eyes wide and afraid, and lips parted a bit from shock. She followed his gaze down to his hand which still were placed on her stomach.

"What is it Gohan?" She said worried. He didn't budge, move, blink, or even breathe. _What the fuck_. She was really concerned now. Is something wrong with her?

"Videl, is.. is.. is there - "

"Is there what?" He was taking to long and she needed him to spit it out, like NOW!

"A baby, is there a baby in here?" Still in his same position, with the same face, he finally spit it out.

Videls heart dropped into her feet. Since when was he able to detect pregnancies? "What?" She finally choked out, pulling her hand from his hair and stepping back from him while tying her robe in the front again. He looked up into her eyes this time.

"Your Ki feels different. It feels weak and tired, but, I feel two Ki's coming from you."

What the hell did he just say? "TWO ?" Videl said almost in a shout. "Dammit Gohan what the fuck are you talking about?" He starred at her, fear all over his face. Videls eyes demanded he tell her what he was talking about.

_Think… Think …_

Light bulb!

Her eyes fell to the floor. She had forgotten all about that. She didn't want to think about it, or worry about it. It wasn't true so long as she didn't acknowledge it. She looked back up at him as her hand covered her mouth, and tears began to form in her eyes. Gohan looked at her with concern and worry. "Videl?"

She wasn't going to cry. Everything she was surprising for the past few weeks has came to the light. It all adds up. The nausea, the change in appetite, irritability, the missed period, even to the change in her Ki. There's no doubt about it. She wasn't kidding anybody, she had a glance at the test laying on the counter. She was with child. His child at that.

She made herself look like a fool once in front of him, not this time.

She put a hand on her belly and looked down. She looked back up at him, uncertainty in her eyes, but with every little bit of dignity she had left she nodded her head. "I didn't want it to be true. I figure if i ignore it then it wouldn't matter, and will go away." Her voice shaky.

He twisted his face at her, "Go away? Why would you want it to go away?" He was shocked and seemed sadden by her choice of action at the situation.

She didn't know what to tell him. Last time she told him the truth he just left her. So what to do now, lie?

"Well I mean I don't - I can't …"

"How long have you known?"

Puzzled look "About thirty seconds…"

Yes she is a smart-ass.

He sighed " Well how long have you been thinking about this?"

"Two weeks… about."

Silence.

Raised eyebrow.

Another sigh.

No words were said as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He led her to her bed and sat her down, with him still standing and holding her hand. Videl had a hard time reading his body language and facial expression to figure out what was going through his head. His head was lowered and he just seemed lost in thought. She was getting low in patients, blame it on the pregnancy, and placed her free hand on the side of his face making him look at her. He placed his free hand over her hand grabbing it and bringing it down, still looking at her.

"It's not that I don't love you," he started, very roughly. " I just didn't want to commit to anything just yet." She just raised an eyebrow at him, expecting him to explain. He sat down next to her on the bed, both of her hand still in his and locked their eyes. "For the last two-weeks I've been training under King-Kai just like my father for this tournament. Sorry excuse I know, but while I was gone, all I could think about was you. I couldn't focus on my training. I'm still suppose to be there, training, but I wanted to come here and see you, and make sure you're ok."

How lame. This isn't a romance movie. She wasn't going to just fall into his arms and accept his apology, or sorry excuse for a confession of his love. She just gave him a smirk and pulled her hands away from him so she could cross her arms again. "Gohan, I don't want your pity. I have plenty on my plate and quite frankly if you do not want to be here than you can leave." Her words were harsh, she knew it. She didn't care. She wasn't going to be the one with a broken heart again tonight. She didn't want to look back at him, but she did, and she regretted it because it broke her. His eyes looked truly sad and hurt.

Karma?

Videl let her arms fall into her lap as she starred at him. Ok maybe that was to harsh of her to say. "I understand your duty, your responsibility to the world, and that it has top priority in your life, but if I don't fit in, then I'm not going to allow myself to get too attached. I love you and it hurts, and I don't want to hurt anymore…"

"You don't have to."

"It's not that simple."

"Fuck Videl. I'm trying as best I can to communicate to you. You know I'm no good at this"

"At what? What are you trying to tell me? You love me, is that it?"

"Yes."

"No! Bull Shit!" she shouted standing up waving her hands in the air. "If you love me then we wouldn't be having this discussion right now. The only reason we're even talking about this is because we just discovered I'm pregnant and you've had a guilty conscience for the past two-weeks and the only way to calm it was to see if it was true or not. You know what Gohan? It is true, your child is in my belly, and we're not even married, or together at that! Exclusive is the word, but it's not a title. All because you needed a puppet, and I needed some release. You see what the outcome is? A broken heart and a baby!" Videl went on letting it all come out. She's been a lot more snappy lately, and Gohan just figured this was due to the pregnancy. He did love her, but didn't know how to say it. So he just showed her the best way he knew how.

She was still standing in front of him, yelling and waving her hands every which direction when he just stood up, grabbed the back of her neck and slammed her lips to his. It was Videls turn to taste the love, the passion and feeling he felt for her, and she felt it alright. She calmed immediately and gave into the kiss. Melting into his grip of his hand pressed against her lower back. It was so easy to shut her up. He's used this method many times before. This time was different, as much as she didn't want to believe it, he loved her just as much as she loved him. So far lost in the most heart felt kiss of her life, she didn't even notice they had moved until he finally pulled away and she opened her eyes to realize she was looking at the ceiling while laying up under him on her bed. He was kissing her jaw line making his way to her neck and Videl felt good. Better than she ever had. She felt him nibble on her ear before she heard him whisper, " I love you so much. I have for a long time, but never showed it. Piccolo told me not to get too attached to worldly things so I can focus on becoming a better fighter, so I panicked last time, and left. You're right, I did only come back because I had a guilty conscience. The look in your eyes when i walked out that door haunted me every day and night. You deserve better Videl."

She smiled. He did love her. Thats all she wanted.

He rolled to the side of her and propped himself up on his elbow to stare down at her, smile on both of their lips. "I wanted you to have the world. All you have to do is ask and I will provide you with whatever you want." He untied her robe for the second time that night and bent his head down to plant kisses all over her belly. "Same thing with my child."

"So you want to keep it?" She asked unsure.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

She starred at him. Her eyes full of hope, joy and sadness.

"I'm not going anywhere, and my priorities just changed." As if he read her mind. Videls whole face lightened up, and a tear fell from the corner of her eye. "I love you." She said softly. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, hand caressing her stomach.

"I love you too."

.

.

.

.

.

END

Okay I feel as if some parts are rushed. I told myself I would have this chapter up no later than this weekend. I was suppose to post it two months ago….. with school starting and everything that definately did not happen. ANYWAY leave a review and let me know what you thought :) I did my best, at 1 in the morning on a school night : /

THANKS :)


End file.
